Anime
Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei Season 1 (魔法科高校の劣等生 lit. "The Irregular at Magic High School") is an anime series produced by Madhouse that premiered on April 5th, 2014. It covers six of the first seven volumes of the light novel series. It is simulcasted by Crunchyroll and has been licensed for streaming by Aniplex of America. The first opening theme is Rising Hope by LiSA, and the first ending theme is "Millenario." by Elisa. The second opening theme is grilletto by GARNiDELiA, and the second ending theme is Mirror by Rei Yasuda. A chibi series of animated introduction videos titled Mahouka for Dummies began streaming on the official website on February 22, 2014. An official guidebook of the Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei Anime, which covers each episode of the TV series, character settings, as well as the story and characters from the The Irregular at Magic High School The Movie: The Girl Who Summons the Stars was released in July of 2017. PV & Cast for Season 1 'Cast' ;Shiba Tatsuya :Voiced by: Yuichi Nakamura :The main protagonist and 1st year student at the Magic University Affiliated First High. The story is centered around Tatsuya and his life at school. He is a Course 2 student of First High School, commonly known as "Weeds", for they are reserves and are poorly lacking in practical magic application skills. ;Shiba Miyuki :Voiced by: Saori Hayami :Little sister to the main protagonist Shiba Tatsuya. Unlike Tatsuya, Miyuki is a Course 1 student of First High School and is highly admired by her peers. Though due to her brother complex, this often leads to small disruptions in the schools "unspoken law"; Course 1 and Course 2 students should never mingle. ;Chiba Erika :Voiced by: Yumi Uchiyama :Daughter of the Chiba Family, of the Hundred Families. She is Tatsuya's classmate and friend throughout their high school journey. She is a Course 2 student of First High School. ;Shibata Mizuki :Voiced by: Satomi Satō :Shibata Mizuki is also a friend of Tatsuya's, but has uncommonly extra sensory eyes that can detect other magicians' auras or Psion signatures. She is a Course 2 student of First High School. ;Saijou Leonhard :Voiced by: Takuma Terashima :Saijou Leonhart, or commonly known as Leo is a very impulsive and hot-blooded person who is easily provoked. He is one of the few male friends that Tatsuya has and a great companion. He is a Course 2 student of First High School. ;Yoshida Mikihiko :Voiced by: Atsushi Tamaru :Yoshida Mikihiko is a user of the Ancient Magic, the first generation of magic that was used. He is introduced later in the series, is a childhood friend of Erika. Mikihiko is a very quiet student, but also the heir to his family's magic. It is hinted that he is more than he seems at times. ;Mitsui Honoka :Voiced by: Sora Amamiya :Mitsui Honoka is a very shy and often at times clumsy Course 1 student of First High School. She is friends with Miyuki and is portrayed as a kind and caring person. ;Kitayama Shizuku :Voiced by: Yuiko Tatsumi :Kitayama Shizuku is a friend of both Honoka and Miyuki. Shizuku is a very quiet and reserved girl who does not like to talk a lot. Like Honoka and Miyuki, she is a Course 1 student of First High School. ;Mibu Sayaka :Voiced by: Haruka Tomatsu :A 2nd year student Course 2 student of First High School. She was caught up in the Blanche incident during the enrollment arc. She is portrayed as a very beautiful lady. She is also the a great kendo master. ;Kirihara Takeaki :Voiced by: Tomokazu Sugita :A 2nd year student Course 1 student of First High School. He is a kenjustu practitioner and is close friends with Hattori. ;Ichijou Masaki :Voiced by: Yoshitsugu Matsuoka :A first year Course 1 student of Third High School. He is the next head of the Ichijou family of the Ten Master Clans. He is described as a young and handsome man. Season 1 PV https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0wASmvsfFyM https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sKLqe5KOoRs Season 1 Episode List Season 2 Visitors Arc Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei Season 2 Visitors Arc (魔法科高校の劣等生 来訪者編 lit. "The Irregular at Magic High School" - Visitor Arc) is an anime series produced by 8-bit that will premiere in July of 2020. It covers the three volume arc (volumes 9-11) of the light novel series. Announcement from KADOKAWA: 【News Flash】 The second season of the animated TV series “The Irregular at Magic High School Visitors Arc” dedicated production!! Broadcasting commences in 2020!! ‘The strongest older brother and younger sister, challenge an unrivaled visitor.’ Look forward to the second season, this story takes place about two months after the end of the first season broadcast in 2014. Director: Risako Yoshida Music: Taku Iwasaki Studio: 8-Bit Season 2 PV https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J6pJS15UnHo External Links Japanese Animes Website: www.mahouka.jp Crunchyroll's Page: http://www.crunchyroll.ca/the-irregular-at-magic-high-school Category:Releases Category:Anime